


Dear To Us

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- trip, challenge word:-road, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Dear To Us

The gravel scrunched under the car's weight as she navigated the road leading up to what had once been their second home, piles of junked cars still dotted around the terrain.

Here the brothers had found shelter, laughed and cried, tended to by a crusty old hunter.

Now there was only rubble where the house had been, its owner gone to relive his best memories in Heaven.

:

Sam's smile was soft. "A trip down memory lane, Dean?"

"Thought we'd come pay our respects before going to Jody's."

:

"Thanks for everything, Bobby," Sam murmured.

"Yeah, man. Never forget you, nor all you did for us, especially kicking our asses and calling us out as idjits!"

:

"He loved us, though."

"That he did, Sammy. That he did."


End file.
